Pas envie
by Pouki26
Summary: Stiles à 2-3 petites choses à dire à Derek sur son comportement. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'un jeu du chat et de la souris s'ensuivrait.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour bonjour ! Je viens de pondre cette chose. Je ne sais pas si je ferai une suite mais j'ai clairement l'impression que c'est un peu n'importe quoi. Mais bon, vous seuls êtes juges. _

* * *

\- Putain Derek, est-ce qu'il t'arrive parfois de penser à autre chose qu'à ta petite personne ? S'égosilla Stiles en lui frappant l'épaule. C'est bien beau de vouloir sauver le monde, mais je te rappelle que tu n'es plus un alpha et qu'agir en solo comme tu le fais peut s'avérer dangereux. La preuve, il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu pour que tu y passes. Si Scott ne t'avais pas reniflé depuis l'autre bout de la ville, tu serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Non, mais franch…

Un grognement dédaigneux et rauque, un de ceux qu'il connaissait par cœur, lui fit interrompre son discours.

\- Stiles, prononça bassement Derek, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regard perplexe.

\- Quoi ? vociféra le jeune homme, furieux.

\- C'est quoi le problème exactement ?

Exaspéré par cette question, Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Non ! soupira l'ancien alpha.

\- Mais c'est toi le problème Derek, s'écria l'humain martelant de son index la poitrine du loup. C'est toi et toujours toi. Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir t'en sortir en affrontant seul un Berserker ? Tu as perdu presque tous tes pouvoirs et ces monstres sont quasi indestructibles. Alors tu penses bien que…

\- Ca suffit, claqua le brun en saisissant le poignet de l'hyperactif. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé de t'inquiéter pour moi.

\- Mais qui a dit que je m'inquiétais ? T'es un grand malade toi. Si je suis là c'est uniquement parce que j'ai conseillé à Scott de se reposer après son combat et que je lui ai promis que je viendrai voir comment tu allais. Mais crois moi, j'ai bien mieux à faire que de me préoccuper des agissements d'un type arrogant et prétentieux comme toi. Perso, ce que tu fous de tes journées et de tes nuits je m'en contre fiche.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment, affirma haut et fort Stiles le regard rivé à celui du loup.

L'hyperactif essayait de ne pas trembler, de ne pas bouger, mais modérer les pulsations erratiques de son cœur s'avérait compliqué. Tout comme sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus courte.

Le regard de feu de Derek ancré dans ses prunelles noisette, ses doigts enroulés autour de son poignet, son souffle chaud balayant son visage… toutes ces choses le faisaient doucement devenir dingue. C'était l'effet Derek Hale.

\- Et lâche-moi tu veux ! Tu me fais mal.

\- Pas envie.

\- Comment ça, pas envie ?

\- Pas envie, comme pas envie.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Avoir frôlé la mort t'a fait perdre quelques cases ma parole.

Stiles tenta de toutes ses forces de s'extraire à la poigne de fer du brun, bataillant pour lui échapper, mais rien à faire, le loup le retenait fermement prisonnier. Pire, il semblait même s'amuser de la situation. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son petit sourire suffisant accroché à sa face.

\- Je n'ai peut-être presque plus aucun pouvoir mais je sais deviner quand on me ment, lâcha Derek en enroulant vivement une main autour de la taille de l'humain.

\- Hein !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps.

Sans attendre de réponse, il relâcha le poignet de l'humain devenu d'une légère couleur vermeil puis agrippa brusquement sa nuque tout en fourrant de force sa langue dans sa bouche en un baiser carnassier et autoritaire. Stiles lui mentait, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Malgré ses dires, le jeune homme s'inquiétait pour lui et certainement bien plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Et ça, ça touchait le vieux loup aigri qu'il était.

Quand il sentit les mains tremblantes de l'hyperactif hésiter puis finalement s'accrocher à son tee-shirt, sa langue s'activant et répondant de bonne grâce aux assauts de la sienne, il jubila intérieurement. Néanmoins, il choisit à contre cœur de le repousser s'arrachant brutalement à ses lèvres. Puis, sans même lui laisser le temps de se remettre, il le traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée le jetant hors du loft.

Trop bouleversé pour émettre une quelconque objection, peinant à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, Stiles tourna vivement la tête et planta dans les prunelles grises de Derek un regard perdu et interrogateur.

\- Moi aussi je tiens à toi Stiles, balança le brun à demi blasé. Maintenant, casse-toi et reviens seulement me voir quand tu seras plus honnête avec toi-même.

Sur ce, il referma la porte sous les yeux écarquillés de sa nouvelle proie avant de se détourner pour aller prendre une bonne douche bien méritée et calmer cette foutue érection qui déformait son pantalon. Un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, il se débarrassa de son tee-shirt puis de son jean avec l'espoir fou que Stiles finirait dans son lit d'ici la fin de la semaine. C'est à dire : demain.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Je sais, c'est n'imp; moi-même je comprends pas pourquoi j'ai écrit cette chose, mais bon.

A plus


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon allez, parce que je suis gentille et que je me doutais bien qu'une petite suite serait la bienvenue, voici le second chapitre de cette chose chelou._

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait bien plaisir._

* * *

\- Bon sang Stiles, c'est quoi ce monologue sans queue ni tête que tu viens de me servir ?

\- T'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dis ? s'énerva l'hyperactif.

\- Non, souffla le brun, dépité. Mais félicitations, tu as réussi à me donner mal à la tête.

\- Ca va, n'exagère pas.

\- Je n'exagère pas, grogna le loup. J'ai absolument pas compris où tu voulais en venir. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi encore le problème ? Parce que j'ai déjà subi tes remontrances hier.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Derek, c'est toi le problème. Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête sans te préoccuper de savoir ce que ressentent les gens.

Il sembla inutile à Stiles de préciser qu'il ne parlait plus de ce fameux combat livré seul contre le Berserker mais bel et bien de ce baiser animal qu'ils avaient échangés la veille. Mais il n'était pas bien certain que Derek est capté le message. Même pas du tout d'ailleurs.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir invité. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, je ne te retiens pas.

\- Pas envie.

\- Pas envie ?

\- Non, pas envie comme pas envie.

Derek haussa un sourcil narquois, croisant nonchalamment les bras sur sa poitrine tandis que Stiles glissa ses mains dans les poches de son jean plongeant sans pudeur aucune dans le regard mi-railleur, mi-blasé de son vis-à-vis.

Un silence de mort s'installa durant lequel les deux hommes ne firent pas le moindre mouvement se contentant bêtement de se fixer, un sourire tantôt hautain tantôt amusé éclairant leurs visages figés. A quoi jouaient-ils ? Aucune idée. Eux-mêmes ne le savaient pas. Mais il y avait tout à parier qu'ils se délectaient de cette situation pour le moins étrange. Sans doute avaient-ils du temps à perdre.

\- Tu ne pars pas ? demanda Derek au bout d'une éternité.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ma présence t'insupporte.

Derek haussa vaguement les épaules mais se retint de secouer la tête.

\- Rien d'autre à ajouter ?

\- Absolument rien, mentit l'hyperactif.

Très franchement, Stiles ne se voyait pas avouer à Derek –_je me la pète grave_\- Hale qu'il avait pensé à lui toute la nuit imaginant mille et un scénarii plus délirants les uns que les autres. Et que dans chacun de ses songes, il revoyait très clairement le brun et lui s'envoyer en l'air comme deux bêtes sauvages en chaleur, lèvres contre lèvres, peau contre peau, sexe contre sexe. Bref, de la débauche à l'état pur.

L'impétueux baiser de la veille avait semble-t-il éveillé en Stiles désir et passion refoulés. De par son étreinte bestiale et soudaine, Derek avait provoqué l'étincelle engendrant un feu qui, depuis, crépitait sans fin dans son corps.

L'hyperactif avait toujours eu un faible pour le grand méchant loup, appréciant sa présence, savourant leurs contacts, rougissant quand le regard de Derek s'attardait un peu trop longtemps sur lui, mais de là à dire qu'il était fou amoureux, fallait pas non plus exagérer. Il y avait un fossé immense. Voir même un ravin.

Par contre, ce qu'il foutait là, planté en plein milieu du loft à dévisager son hôte après s'être fait embrassé puis jeté comme une vieille chaussette le jour précédent, il n'en savait fichtre rien. Pourtant, Derek lui avait ordonné de ne pas refoutre les pieds chez lui tant qu'il ne serait pas honnête avec lui-même. Mais honnête sur quoi ? Il n'en savait rien et sincèrement, il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir parce que mine de rien, la réponse l'effrayait ! Mais il reconnaissait bien volontiers que s'il était revenu taquiner le loup aujourd'hui c'était dans l'unique but de lui voler un nouveau baiser, parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de plonger sa langue dans cette bouche sexy et de goûter la saveur de ces lèvres audacieuses.

\- Va-t'en Stiles ! trancha subitement le brun et arrachant par la même occasion l'humain à ses foutues pensées.

Las, Derek se détourna en soupirant. Leur conversation était futile. Amusante certes, mais stérile. Lui qui croyait pouvoir foutre l'hyperactif dans son pieu, bah c'était raté. Merde alors. Il aurait pourtant adoré faire l'amour à ce môme. Mais si Stiles refusait d'être honnête avec lui-même alors il ne le toucherait pas. Jamais. Il voulait dans son lit un mec consentant, probe et parfaitement conscient de ses actes. Et non pas un gamin qui ne savait même pas ce qu'il foutait là et qui apparemment n'avait rien à dire. Pour une fois...

Tant pis, il n'avait plus qu'à se la mettre derrière l'oreille. Ca ne serait pas la première fois. Déjà hier, il avait dû faire ça seul. Après le départ de Stiles, son érection ne l'avait plus quittée et ce, malgré la douche froide. Il n'avait eu alors d'autre choix que de faire ça vite et bien laissant malgré lui le nom de l'hyperactif passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Pathétique.

\- Non, attends ! intervint Stiles, paniqué.

Derek ne fit pas le moindre pas que les mains de l'humain le tirèrent en arrière l'obligeant à se retourner. Il n'eut pas non plus le temps de dire ouf qu'une paire de lippes douce et animée se posa sur les siennes des doigts entreprenants et pressés fourrageant rageusement dans sa chevelure. Stiles venait de fondre sur lui tel l'aigle plongeant sur sa proie.

Son premier réflexe fut de repousser le jeune homme et lui demander des comptes, s'assurant que c'était bien là ce qu'il voulait, mais quand il sentit la langue humide et chaude de Stiles caresser avec insistance ses lèvres s'escrimant à passer la barrière de ses dents, le désir, fulgurant, éclata en lui et il fut prit de frénésie. Aussi, il répondit avec avidité au baiser de l'hyperactif une main collée à sa nuque pour l'empêcher de fuir, la seconde, furieuse et bestiale, arrachant le bouton de son pantalon et plongeant dans son boxer pour emprisonner dans un étau de fer son sexe fièrement dressé. Ce geste, brutal et détonant, arracha à Stiles une exclamation de surprise bientôt suivi d'un puissant râle de plaisir qui se transforma rapidement en un soupir intense que Derek captura de sa bouche.

Mais une fois de plus, leur baiser, aussi passionné soit-il, ne dura pas. Dans un sursaut, Stiles s'arracha à leur étreinte regrettant déjà de ne plus sentir les doigts brûlants de Derek sur son membre tumescent et se détourna promptement un rire cristallin s'échappant de sa gorge. Il courrut jusqu'à la porte une main crispée sur son pantalon pour l'empêcher de tomber puis se retourna sur le brun pour affronter un regard mêlé d'incompréhension, de désir et de rage.

\- Tu avais raison Derek, lança-t-il depuis le pas de la porte, reboutonnant son jean. Je mentais bel et bien. Si je suis venu te voir hier ce n'est pas seulement parce que Scott demandait de tes nouvelles mais surtout...

Il s'interrompit, gêné par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, mais le regard tranquille de Derek posé sur lui l'incita à se lancer.

-...surtout parce que j'étais inquiet pour toi.

Sur cette révélation, il ouvrit la porte à la volée, mais avant de disparaitre, lança à son hôte :

\- Ah, une dernière chose, si je suis venu te voir aujourd'hui c'était dans l'unique but de te voler un baiser. Pas pour faire des choses fort peu catholiques. Pas trop déçu j'espère !

Puis il disparut, laissant un beau brun sexy et ténébreux en proie avec une nouvelle érection dont il ne savait que faire.

\- Stiles Stilinski, tu me le paieras, ragea Derek non sans un demi-sourire accroché sur la face.

* * *

Quel petit con ce Stiles.

Voila, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par cette suite.


	3. Chapter 3

_Troisième chapitre. _

_Moi qui pensais ne faire qu'un simple OS, me voilà encore embarquée dans un truc sans queue ni tête. Il faut dire aussi que vos reviews m'ont drolement motivée et je vous en remercie. C'est très agréable de vous lire._

_Voici donc la suite et comme je ne sais pas m'arrêter il y aura encore un chapitre. Bah oui, moi et mon cerveau incontrôlable._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- Mais bien sûr, je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi ! grinça Stiles en se tapant les cuisses.

Indifférent au ton sarcastique, le visiteur ne lui accorda même pas un coup d'œil et s'assit sur le lit.

L'humain le regarda faire, interdit. Puis, secouant la tête de déplaisir, se leva de sa chaise de bureau pour aller refermer cette foutue fenêtre restée grande ouverte.

\- Les portes, tu connais toujours pas ?

L'intrus haussa les épaules, fort peu intéressé par cette information.

\- Mon père n'est pas là tu sais. Et quand bien même il le serait, il ne t'interdirait pas d'entrer. Plus maintenant.

\- Je sais.

\- Dans ce cas Derek, comporte toi comme une personne civilisée. Et utilise les portes.

\- Pas envie.

\- Pas envie ?

\- Non, pas envie,

\- C'est-à-dire pas envie ?

\- J'ai pas envie c'est tout.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que.

\- Parce que quoi ?

\- Stiles !

\- Ouais ?

\- La ferme, tu me soûl.

\- Jm'en fous.

\- Pas moi. Ca me donne envie de t'en coller une.

\- Et bien si ça ne te plait pas, je ne te retiens pas. Personne ne t'a invité. Tu peux partir.

\- Pas envie.

Stiles souffla, agacé par cette conversation bancale. Ce mec était incroyable. Il se pointait chez lui comme ça, sans prévenir, prenant ses aises et il avait en plus le culot de lui ordonner de la fermer. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Il était dans sa chambre, dans la maison de son père.

Vraiment, Derek avait parfois le don de lui taper sur le système. Ouais, tout comme il lui tapait sur le système également. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent comme on dit.

Semblable à la veille, un silence oppressant s'installa. Les deux hommes s'examinèrent un long moment, l'océan plongeant dans la terre. Ils se retenaient de rire ? de s'envoyer chier ? de se sauter à la gorge ? Un peu des trois sans doute. Leurs regards étaient indescriptibles.

Stiles croisa les bras sur la poitrine examinant minutieusement le loup installé sur son pieu qui lui, le considérait avec un je ne sais quoi dans les yeux qu'il ne parvenait pas à déterminer. Et cette lueur, quelque peu singulière le déstabilisait, parce que jamais encore Derek n'avait eu ce regard là. Du moins, pas à son encontre. Et ça, ça avait le don foireux de l'indisposer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Derek ? interrogea-t-il pour s'extirper de cette gêne croissante.

\- Je sais pas encore.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? s'écria Stiles en secouant vivement les bras.

\- Je sais pas, répéta le loup, nonchalamment.

\- Bon sang Derek, on ne vient pas chez les gens sans savoir pourquoi. Et quand bien même certains le font, sincèrement, je doute que tu sois ce genre de personne. Tu ne fais jamais rien qui ne soit pas intéressé, alors dis-moi ce qui t'amène !

\- En fait, j'hésite, répliqua le brun en se levant d'un bond pour se planter face au jeune homme.

\- Wow, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'exclama l'hyperactif en levant les mains devant lui pour se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque.

\- Toi !

\- Hein ?!

Le regard de feu que Derek fit parcourir sur le visage de son vis-à-vis ne laissa planer aucun doute sur ses intentions. Pourtant, il ne fit pas le moindre geste allant même jusqu'à fourrer les mains dans ses poches pour tromper le garçon.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? demanda l'hyperactif reculant d'un pas.

Pas qu'il avait peur. Non. Simple précaution.

Le brun mima une moue suspecte, regarda un instant par la fenêtre semblant réfléchir à quelque chose puis, reporta une paire d'yeux inflexible dans la couleur noisette au scintillement inquiet.

Gloups. Quel regard !

Stiles sentit un incroyable frisson le secouer et descendre vicieusement son échine, puis, très vite, son bas ventre s'échauffa et s'embrassa créant en lui de furieuses et incontrôlables palpitations. Merde ! Voilà que ça le reprenait. Envie. Désir. Passion. Cette putain d'envie de goûter au fruit défendu. Ce désir fou de se perdre au cœur de bras audacieux. Cette passion dévorante lui léchant les entrailles.

Sérieux, comment, par un simple regard, ce chieur de loup parvenait-il à le rendre tout chose ? Il lui détraquait carrément les neurones.

\- Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu compt…

Mais un éclair de lucidité le frappa de plein.

\- Tu es venu te venger ? demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

Un rictus plus qu'un sourire étira les lèvres du brun.

\- D'après toi ?

Stiles tressaillit violemment et Derek lui adressa cette fois un sourire fort peu rassurant.

\- On commence par quoi ?

\- Co… comment ça ?

\- Comment souhaites-tu que je te prenne ?

\- Qu… QUOI ?

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'hurler. Il était consterné. Qu'est-ce que Derek venait de dire ? Il avait certainement mal entendu. Le brun n'était quand même pas en train de lui proposer un plan cul, si ? Bon, pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, bien au contraire. Se retrouver dans les bras d'un homme aussi beau que cet apollon était ce qu'il convoitait le plus depuis deux jours, mais de là à passer le cap…

\- Alors ? insista le loup coupant court à ses pensées. On fait ça dans ton lit ? A moins que tu ne préfères le bureau. Les deux me vont, ajouta-t-il en se débarrassant de sa veste.

Malgré la perte quasi-totale de ses pouvoirs, le brun entendit parfaitement le cœur de Stiles s'affoler dans sa cage thoracique tel un animal effrayé, ainsi que sa déglutition qui parut vraiment, mais alors vraiment difficile voir carrément impossible.

Derek se retint de ricaner. Pourtant, c'était à mourir de rire. Jamais encore il n'avait vu l'hyperactif aussi désemparé et embarrassé qu'à cet instant. S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien il aurait presque eu pitié. Mais là, non, c'était juste trop drôle. Et il allait en rajouter une couche. Après tout, s'il était là, s'était bien pour se venger. Le plus jeune avait vu juste.

\- J'ai pas que ça à faire, gronda-t-il. Tu te décides ? Lit ? Bureau ? Par terre peut-être !

\- Qu… je…

Stiles retrouva l'usage de la parole quand, exaspéré d'attendre, Derek sortit les mains de ses poches et l'attira à lui plaquant sa main droite dans le creux de ses reins, la seconde plongeant dans ses cheveux et tirant doucement dessus pour l'obliger à relever la tête et affronter son regard de braise.

\- At… attends Derek, essaya le jeune homme agrippant de ses doigts le tee-shirt du loup.

\- Attendre quoi ? râla l'autre.

\- Tu veux vraiment faire ça ici ? Dans la maison de mon père ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas moi, peut-être parce que tu n'as plus tes supers pouvoirs et que tu n'entendras rien s'il décide de rentrer à l'improviste.

Stiles essayait de gagner du temps, de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ca allait un peu trop vite pour lui, il peinait à réaliser. Il avait envie de Derek bien sûr, et pas qu'un peu, surtout après avoir encore rêvé de lui et son corps sexy toute la nuit. Mais il doutait. Et s'il n'était pas prêt ?

\- S'il nous surprenait, je ne donne pas chère de ta peau, poursuivit-il, paniqué. Et je ne pense pas que…

-Stiles ! claqua Derek en tirant plus fort sur ses cheveux.

\- Aïe ! Quoi ? Glapit l'hyperactif.

\- La ferme !

\- Sérieux Derek ! T'es obligé de m'arracher les cheveux pour me faire ta…

Fougueux, Derek écrasa durement ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme étouffant ses derniers mots. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il crevait du besoin de le goûter.

\- Ouvre la bouche ! ordonna-t-il.

Surprit mais particulièrement docile, Stiles ne se fit pas prier et accorda le droit de passage à la langue de Derek qui prit d'assaut la sienne pour l'entrainer dans une danse connue de lui seul. A ce contact brûlant, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir conre sa bouche soupirant carrément d'aise. Les barrières étaient en train de tomber, ses réticences l'abandonnaient.

Puis la réalita s'effaça pour laisser place à deux êtres assoiffés de désir convoitant luxure et plaisir de la chair. Les langues valsèrent ensemble, se liant et se déliant, chacune d'elle essayant d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre, les dents s'entrechoquant faiblement dans la lutte du pouvoir.

Doutes et peur envolés, Stiles se laissa bêtement consumer par la flamme de la passion, oubliant tout le reste. D'instinct, il enroula de ses bras la nuque de Derek se collant furieusement à lui et quémandant plus de baisers, plus de contacts sa langue s'enfonçant toujours plus loin et dévorant sans état d'âme sa jumelle. Il lui fallait plus, tellement plus. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait désiré quelqu'un à ce point, et si on lui avait dit il y a de cela à peine une semaine que Derek et lui feraient l'amour, il en aurait probablement rit.

Mais à cet instant, rien ne comptait davantage que le corps du loup pressé contre le sien, leurs érections dures, douloureuses, collées l'une à l'autre, se frottant désespérément et leur arrachant soupirs et gémissements. Leurs gestes étaient désordonnés, saccadés, leurs mains étaient partout et nulle part à la fois, passant dans les cheveux, la nuque, le dos, les fesses pour remonter sur les bras et replonger dans les cheveux les bouches ne se quittant jamais.

Mais à bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer se dévisageant un court instant. La luxure brillait sans honte dans leurs regards fébriles et sauvages. Les corps tremblaient, les coeurs tambourinaient furieusement.

Stiles fut le premier à reprendre possession des lèvres de Derek glissant des doigts entreprenant sous son tee-shirt pour en caresser la peau douce de son ventre. Contact qui l'électrisa.

\- J'ai envie de toi, gémit le brun malgré lui contre les lèvres du plus jeune.

Merde ! Il n'était pas censé dire ça. Quel con !

\- S'il te plait Derek, supplia Stiles irrémédiablement pressé contre lui.

Re-merde.

Non non non.

Derek dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour s'arracher aux bras de Stiles. Mais Dieu que c'était dur.

Dans un grondement belliqueux, il s'écarta vivement de l'hyperactif le repoussant durement, se pencha pour récupérer sa veste et débarrassa le plancher illico presto sans demander son reste.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Les yeux exorbités, le cœur à mille à l'heure, les cheveux en pagaille, Stiles fixait ahuri la porte de sa chambre. C'était quoi encore que ce délire ? Derek venait de se barrer le laissant pantelant de désir ou il avait rêvé ? L'enfoiré. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir le brun grimper dans sa voiture et se sauver dans un crissement de pneus assourdissant. L'instant d'après il entendit son portable vibrer sur son bureau. Un message venait d'arriver. Il se jeta littéralement dessus. Derek.

«_ La prochaine fois, tu y passes _», était-il écrit.

\- Maudit loup, maugréa le jeune homme. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Stiles reposa le portable sur le bureau, se catapulta sur son lit et se débarrassa de son jean et de son boxer. Une affaire urgente était en cours. Il avait mal. Derek avait éveillé en lui plus que du désir. L'étincelle avait prit feu et c'était un feu ardent qui brûlait en son corps. Il lui fallait se soulager au plus vite. Aussi, fermant les yeux, le visage d'un beau brun sexy se gravant au fer rouge sous ses paupières, il laissa ses mains glisser sur sa poitrine, pinçant doucement ses tétons, puis son ventre pour finir leur course dans son entrejambe connaissant par cœur leur mission.

« _La prochaine fois, tu y passes_ ».

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Dans tes rêves, murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

* * *

Et voilà, sont cons ces deux là sérieux.

Bien ? Pas bien ?

Ah, et si vous avez un autre titre, je suis preneuse parce que franchement je le trouve assez moisi et du coup ça ne colle plus.

Bise


	4. Chapter 4

_Décidément, mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs mais je pense que personne ne s'en plaindra._

_J'ai changé le titre par "Pas envie" tout simplement parce que Derek et Stiles ne cessent de le répéter à chaque chapitre._

_Merci à vous de me lire. Pour celles qui ont maté la série QAF avec les deux bombes Brian et Justin, il y a un énorme clin d'oeil._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

02h06. Heure précise à laquelle le portable de Derek couina. Message ? Appel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, il était dans les vapes et n'était pas en mesure de faire la différence. Peut-être rêvait-il d'ailleurs.

02h07. Heure à laquelle son téléphone retentit une seconde fois. De toute évidence ce n'était pas un message mais bel et bien un appel, et la sonnerie stridente le réveilla pour de bon.

Bougonnant, il remua sous les draps et se retourna pour attraper l'engin de torture et découvrir l'identité de son enquiquineur. Peut-être était-ce important. Cela valait mieux parce que si Stiles l'appelait en pleine nuit juste pour s'amuser il lui ferait volontiers passer l'envie de renouveler l'expérience.

\- Stiles, si tu m'as réveillé pour rien, je promets que je te retrouve et t'égorge, menaça-il bassement en décrochant.

\- Derek ! brailla ce dernier dans son oreille. Derek, aide-moi !

Une détresse évidente perçait dans la voix de l'hyperactif.

Bouleversé, le brun se redressa vivement dans son lit.

\- Stiles ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Der… J'ai… soin… toi.

Il y avait un vacarme pas possible. Des voix, des cris, une musique un peu trop forte, et le portable de Stiles qui semblait avoir des difficultés à capter. Mais il entendit nettement les quelques injures de l'humain suivit d'une exclamation étouffée. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

L'estomac de Derek se comprima. Stiles était-il en danger ?

\- Stiles, où es-tu ?

\- Derek, tu m'entends ? implora le jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Je t'entends. Où es-tu ? Je viens te chercher.

\- Ba…lon

\- Quoi ?

\- Au Babylon.

\- Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là bas ? s'écria le loup, abasourdi.

\- S'il te plaît Derek, dépêche-toi !

\- Bouge pas, j'arrive !

Derek ne fit ni une ni deux. Il raccrocha, se propulsa agilement hors du lit tel un félin, enfila pantalon, tee-shirt, chaussures à la va vite puis quitta le loft attrapant sa veste et ses clés au passage.

Le cœur tambourinant violemment dans sa poitrine, il conduisit comme un fou filant dans la nuit noire. Savoir l'hyperactif en difficulté le rendait ivre de douleur. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que cet imbécile foutait au Babylon ? Depuis quand Stiles se rendait dans des boîtes gays ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. Il n'y avait dans ces endroits que des dépravés, des pervers à la recherche de chair fraîche, de l'alcool coulant à foison et tant d'autres choses encore qui déplaisaient fortement à l'ancien alpha.

Pestant contre ce monde de débauche et la bêtise de l'hyperactif, il serra si fort son volant que les jointures de ses mains blanchirent. Il imaginait déjà ces connards se prélasser contre l'humain, Son humain, collant sans aucune pudeur leurs corps emplis de sueur et de fièvre sexuelle, l'obligeant à…

\- Fais chier, beugla-t-il en cognant sur le volant.

Si l'un de ces mecs avait le malheur de le toucher, il ne donnerait pas chère de sa peau. Il se ferait même un plaisir de l'envoyer en enfer pour avoir commis le pire des crimes.

Fou d'inquiétude et de rage mêlée, il appuya sur l'accélérateur et la voiture bondit aux travers des rues de Beacon Hills perçant une nuit d'encre.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Derek se gara hâtivement, gicla de sa voiture et pénétra dans le Babylon où une musique à vous crever les tympans l'accueillit. Les sens en alerte, ses yeux furetant de partout mais évitant soigneusement de croiser les pupilles dilatées de ces hommes profondément alcoolisés et en manque de sexe, il traversa la salle à la recherche de l'humain. Il sentait peser sur lui avec insistance des regards lourds de sens, humant l'horrible parfum d'hormones en chaleur, l'effluve de la luxure et respirant bien malgré lui l'odeur de la transpiration. Ces types le rebutaient. Pas qu'il détestait les gays, non, mais ils étaient vraiment sans gêne. La plupart dansaient torses nus, se collant de façon offensante et se roulant des pelles du feu de Dieu. Bordel ! Comment Stiles pouvait-il traîner dans un endroit pareil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de venir ici ? Et d'ailleurs, où était-il ? Il ne l'apercevait nulle part.

De par sa perte de pouvoirs lupins, il était dans l'incapacité de le renifler. De toute façon, avec toute cette chair de mâles et aux hormones complètement détraquées, même un alpha ne le sentirait pas. Il n'avait donc d'autre choix que de fureter dans tous les coins.

Il tourna cinq bonnes minutes cherchant à lui mettre la main dessus et l'angoisse le prenant aux tripes. Il avait envie de hurler son nom, lui faire savoir qu'il était là, mais il doutait sérieusement que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Où est-ce que t'es putain ! pesta-t-il.

Soudain, un grondement profond s'éleva de sa gorge, qui remonta du ventre, roula et vibra tout le long de son corps. L'un de ces types, lequel, il n'en savait fichtre rien, la sentence serait la même de toute façon, avait eu le culot de se coller à lui. Il sentait un buste peser contre son dos, le bas d'un ventre contre ses fesses et des mains baladeuses se poser sur ses hanches. Foi de Derek Hale, ce gars n'allait pas faire de vieux os.

\- Tu as deux secondes pour virer tes mains…

\- Sinon quoi ?

Cette voix.

Derek se retourna vivement.

\- Stiles ! souffla-t-il les yeux plein de surprise.

\- Salut beau brun, badina le plus jeune un sourire exquis éclairant son doux visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Je croyais que tu…

\- Tu as mal cru, le coupa Stiles une main déjà posée sur la nuque du loup, ses lèvres recouvrant les siennes.

L'humain dut lutter parce que, dans son étonnement, Derek refusait d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa persévérance. Aussi, il lui sauta carrément dans les bras encerclant sa taille de ses jambes, ses mains enserrant sa tête et léchant ses lèvres de manière provocante.

\- Arrête ça ! protesta le brun les mains cramponnées malgré lui aux hanches de Stiles.

\- Pas envie, répliqua le jeune homme en venant sucer le lobe de son oreille.

\- Dégage de là !

\- Laisse-toi faire ! susurra lascivement son cadet.

\- Je ne tiens pas à être une bête de foire.

\- Arrête ta parano Derek, l'enguirlanda gentiment Stiles. Personne ne regarde, tous le monde s'en moque.

Le brun leva un regard sur la foule pour constater avec effarement qu'en effet, aucun mec ne les matait. Pire, ils semblaient s'en foutre comme de l'an quarante. Incroyable.

Stiles profita de sa confusion pour prendre possession de ses lèvres et glisser sa langue à la recherche de sa jumelle qu'il trouva rapidement. Il força Derek à capituler l'obligeant à valser avec lui ses doigts s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux et gémissant honteusement dans sa bouche.

Ce gamin aura sa peau, pensa le brun répondant finalement à ses baisers. Il le savait maintenant, il avait compris. L'hyperactif l'avait fait venir ici dans l'unique but de l'attirer dans ses griffes et il avait plongé tête la première. Le soit disant danger, son appel à l'aide, ses supplications, tout ça n'avait été qu'une mise en scène, un putain de piège à la con. Malin mais dangereux. Malin parce que Stiles était parvenu à ses fins. Dangereux parce que dans la peur d'un malheur, Derek avait réalisé avec douleur qu'il tenait à Stiles bien plus qu'il ne croyait. Ca n'était pas une simple question de sexe. Ca ne l'avait probablement jamais été. C'était bien plus que ça.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et le loup redéposa l'humain à terre mais le garda étroitement serré contre lui une main au creux de ses reins, la seconde empoignant durement son bras en un geste possessif.

\- Ai-je besoin de mentionner que tu me fais mal ? fit remarquer Stiles lui donnant une légère tape dans le ventre.

\- J'ai promis de t'égorger si tu me réveillais pour rien, rétorqua le loup en le libérant

Le jeune homme balaya d'un revers de main les paroles de Derek.

\- Ce n'était pas pour rien, réfuta-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Et très franchement, je préfère que tu m'embrasses.

Mais Derek refusa.

\- Pas envie.

\- Pas envie comme pas envie ? insista le plus jeune un sourire en coin. Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment, affirma le loup en croisant les bras sur la poitrine et faisant mine de se désintéresser de lui.

\- Oh allez Derek, je ne te crois pas, renchérit Stiles en posant une main tendancieuse sur son fessier. Embrasse-moi !

Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil, indécis et quelque peu étonné par tant d'audace, mais ne se fit pas prier. Porté par la musique, les basses résonnant à ses oreilles, il rapprocha le jeune homme de lui et porta ses lèvres aux siennes pour y cueillir quelques baisers brûlants. Après tout, maintenant qu'il était parfaitement réveillé, autant en profiter. Et puis, il adorait l'embrasser, c'était très agréable.

Très vite, il en négligea la réalité, oubliant ces hommes et leurs hormones de gays en effervescence. Seul le corps de Stiles pressé contre lui, sa langue dans sa bouche, ses mains sur ses bras comptaient. Mais il lui fallait plus. Plus de ce corps, plus de baisers, plus de chair, plus de Stiles. Il voulait sentir rouler sous ses doigts chaque partie de son être, faire courir son nez dans ses cheveux, sa gorge, son ventre, respirer l'arôme de sa peau. Il voulait le faire sien.

"_La prochaine fois, tu y passes_". N'était-ce pas le message qu'il lui envoyé quelques heures plus tôt ?

Aussi, bien décidé à tenir sa promesse, il se dégagea des bras de la tentation ignorant ses grognements de frustration, l'attrapa par le poignet et le traîna de force à travers la foule bousculant au passage quelques damoiseaux à la mine patibulaire. Certains devraient vraiment penser à arrêter les joints et l'alcool. Ils faisaient peur à voir.

\- Derek ? appela l'hyperactif dans une vaine tentative.

\- Pas maintenant.

Stiles le suivit docilement jusqu'à sa voiture sachant pertinemment que Derek en avait certainement plus qu'assez de cette boite et qu'il comptait bien mettre son plan à exécution, c'est à dire, le fourrer dans son lit. Parfait, il en avait envie lui aussi. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris avait assez duré. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais il n'en oubliait pas sa frustration de la veille ni même sa décision.

\- Grimpe ! ordonna le brun en lui ouvrant la camaro côté passager.

Puis il claqua la porte, fit promptement le tour de sa voiture et s'installa au volant avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues. Il tenait à mettre le plus de distance entre eux et cet endroit bien trop licencieux à son gout même s'il reconnaissait avoir pris un certain plaisir à bécoter son cadet devant ces abrutis. Malgré les dires du jeune homme, il avait senti quelques regards suspicieux et lubriques planer sur eux, devinant l'envie, la jalousie et le désir. Ca ne l'avait pas dérangé outre mesure mais il n'était pas très à même de retenter l'aventure. Une fois était amplement suffisant.

Cependant, tout comme la dernière fois, il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas prendre Stiles à même le sol et le violer et ce, aux yeux de tous. Ce môme avait l'art indéniable de lui foutre la tête à l'envers éveillant en son être un profond appétit, faisant bouillir son sang et jouant dangereusement avec ses nerfs. Tous les deux jouaient un jeu dangereux il en avait conscience et cela commençait légèrement à lui faire peur.

Les dix minutes que durèrent le trajet se firent dans un silence de plomb. Un silence salvateur pour leurs esprits en pleine ébullition. Mais il flottait dans l'habitacle comme un léger vent de bien être et de plaisir. Ils étaient ensemble et c'est tout ce qui leur importait. Derek glissait de temps à autre un regard lubrique sur le visage de son passager qui lui même lui répondait par un sourire impudique. Vraiment, ils étaient bien. Et même si la pluie commençait doucement à tomber limitant quelque peu la visibilité, cela ne jouait en rien sur leur humeur. Tout au contraire.

\- Arrête la voiture Derek ! sollicita subitement l'hyperactif.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Fais ce que je te dis, insista-t-il. Arrête la voiture.

Dubitatif mais non fâché, Derek s'exécuta et gara la camaro le long d'un trottoir. Il coupa le moteur puis tourna un regard inquisiteur sur son compagnon. Y avait-il un problème ? Ce dernier le contemplait avec un air de défi mêlé à quelque chose de plus tendancieux. Allons bon, quel plan diabolique venait de germer dans son esprit ? Parce que si Stiles l'observait de cette façon, c'est qu'il y avait forcément anguille sous roche.

\- Baisse ton pantalon ! ordonna à brûle pourpoint l'humain non sans un éclat de malice dans le regard.

\- Pardon ?

Derek faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

\- Tu as bien entendu. Dégrafe moi ce jean et écarte ton caleçon.

Ok, cette fois, il était décontenancé. Ou alors ce gosse avait totalement perdu l'esprit.

\- Bon Derek, on va y passer la nuit, s'excita l'hyperactif en se jetant sur le conducteur pour l'aider dans sa démarche.

\- Attends, le coupa le loup dans son élan. Tu veux faire ça là, en pleine rue ?

\- Pas en pleine rue. Dans ta voiture, rectifia Stiles. Et je n'ai jamais dit qu'on le ferait.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu veux juste lui dire bonjour peut-être ?

Stiles pouffa. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con ce loup parfois.

\- Pousse tes mains et baisse moi ce siège, exigea-t-il accompagnant le geste à la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'emballa Derek jetant un vague coup d'oeil à l'extérieur s'assurant que personne ne rodait dans les parages.

\- Fais moi confiance, tu vas aimer.

\- Stiles, att…

Mais déjà, Stiles écartait le boxer libérant la fierté de Derek qu'il prit aussitôt en mains. Il l'observa un instant se faisant l'idiote réflexion que si le brun comptait lui embrocher cette chose là où il pensait, eh bah il le sentirait passer. Et pas qu'un peu. Il sourit puis, sans prévenir, plongea sur le membre tendu à l'extrême, donna des petits coups de langue sur le gland avant de l'avaler tout entier arrachant un puissant râle de plaisir au loup qui, instinctivement, se cambra ses mains se cramponnant au siège.

\- Putain ! gémit celui-ci en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Ravi de son petit effet, l'humain se laissa donc aller. Il lécha, mordilla, goûta. Sa langue léchait avec une minutie parfaite le pourtour de son gland, le contour de ses veines. Ses dents mordillaient doucement, ses lèvres le goûtaient sur toute la longueur. Il suça vigoureusement puis lentement, puis énergiquement à nouveau. Il suçait tant et si bien le sexe de Derek qu'il se sentait venir. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, la tête lui tournait, la réalité s'effaçait. Il n'était plus qu'une boule de chair frémissante, torturé, tourmenté, qui tentait de donner le maximum de plaisir à son amant d'un soir. Il mettait tout en œuvre pour le soumettre à la plus exquise des tortures. Il voulait lui offrir la jouissance... ou presque.

Derek, quant à lui, bien loin de se douter des dernières intentions du jeune homme, avait toutes les peines du monde à se contenir, tout son corps désirant avec une fièvre mal contrôlée celui de l'humain. Il sentait la pression des lèvres de Stiles se faire plus dure à chaque seconde, épousant à la perfection son membre gonflé. C'était tout bonnement divin, similaire à une exquise souffrance lui faisant frôler l'apoplexie_._ C'était enivrant, grisant et extraordinairement bon. Son être tout entier s'échauffait, les flammes du désir lui léchaient les entrailles avec délectation le rendant ivre de félicité et d'appétence. Ce môme le rendait fou, l'obligeant à déposer les armes. Il ferma les yeux appréciant le contact de cette bouche qui lui prodiguait le meilleur des soins et lui offrait sans le moindre doute possible la meilleure fellation de sa vie. Même Kate ou bien encore Jennifer et toutes ces filles de passage n'étaient jamais parvenues à lui faire ressentir ça. Là, c'était juste le paradis et ses soupirs devinrent de véritables râles de plaisir.

Stiles cessa un instant la succion mais sa main prit très vite le relai se glissant autour de son sexe pour y imprimer d'agressifs vas-et-vients. Il entendait Derek haleter, gémir, soupirer, son bassin remuant en cadence et il adorait ça. Il aimait le voir prendre son pied et son plaisir était 'son' plaisir. Tout en le masturbant vigoureusement, il leva les yeux sur lui pour admirer son visage exprimer sans la moindre crainte son entière satisfaction. Paupières closes, lèvres entrouvertes, grognant sourdement, il le trouvait magnifique. Et il avait désespéremment envie de lui.

Néanmoins, il devait se venger, rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce loup qui avait osé l'abandonner au beau milieu de sa chambre. Il s'était retrouvé pantelant de désir avec l'une des pires érections de sa vie.

Souriant vicieusement, Stiles se pencha à nouveau et reprit le sexe du loup en bouche le suçant avec vigueur. Il le suçota encore et encore, l'étirant sur toute la longueur, faisant tourner sa langue autour de son gland. Il se sentait comme le prédateur dévorant sa proie, il était le dominant et Derek le dominé et c'était juste trop bon. Bordel, ce type avait trop bon goût et il n'aurait jamais cru que sucer un mec pouvait être aussi électrisant. Et ses sentiments naissants pour Derek ne faisaient qu'accroître cette exaltation.

Le brun sentait son membre s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans la bouche de son cadet qui resserrait autant que possible ses lèvres autour de lui l'aspirant avec dureté. La tête lui tournait, ses oreilles sourdaient, sa peau était en feu, son sang crépitait et son cœur retentissait. L'orgasme était tout proche, il allait jouir.

Par réflexe, sa main se posa sur la tête de Stiles ses doigts se crispant dans ses cheveux. Putain, c'était si bon. Trop bon.

\- Stiles, gémit-il, je... je vais venir.

A ces mots, telle une sonnette d'alarme, l'hyperactif cessa tout mouvement, ferma très fort les yeux pour se donner la force nécessaire d'agir puis abandonna à regret la fierté de Derek. Il se redressa pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres outrouvertes, puis se jeta sur la portière s'extirpant au plus vite de la voiture et courrant comme un dératé au beau milieu de la nuit sous une pluie devenue diluvienne. Il courrut jusqu'à ce que ses jambes lui fassent mal et qu'il n'ait plus aucun souffle. Alors il s'arrêta, sortit le portable de sa poche et composa un bref message.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, toujours installé au volant de sa voiture, le mec le plus sexy de Beacon Hills enroulait une main chaude et ferme autour de son membre tumescent pour y imprimer de rapides vas-et-vients. Les yeux grands ouverts, le visage dur comme la pierre, son être irradiant la colère, Derek Hale se retenait d'injurier l'hyperactif qui avait osé lui faire pareil coup. Putain, ce merdeux allait morfler. A leur prochaine rencontre, il lui ferait clairement passer l'envie de renouveller ce genre de blague. Mais surtout, il le ferait sien. Purement et simplement. Bon gré, mal gré.

Fort de sa décision, ses doigts resserrant plus fort leur emprise sur sa fierté, il se libéra dans un éloquent râle de lubricité qui se transforma en grognement sourd et caverneux. Putain que c'était bon. Enfin, ça l'aurait été davantage si l'autre couillon ne s'était pas barré. Pour le coup, il l'avait véritablement en travers de la gorge.

Toutefois soulagé mais non moins en rogne, Derek sortit le téléphone de sa poche quand celui-ci vibra. Message de Stiles.

"_Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent_".

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

La vengeance de Derek serait sans aucun doute la plus terrible de toute.


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici enfin mon nouveau chapitre. _

_Comme je n'ai pas internet chez moi en ce moment je ne pouvais pas poster avant. Vraiment désolée. _

_Pour rappel : Stiles s'est barré après avoir fait des choses peu catho à Derek dans la camaro. Pas cool de sa part. Mais peu importe, Derek sait se venger._

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

Stiles dormit mal cette nuit là. Il ne cessait de s'agiter dans son lit repensant à un certain loup garou de sa connaissance et au coup particulièrement vicieux qu'il lui avait fait.

Avait-on idée de sucer un mec dans sa voiture par simple vengeance et se barrer juste avant qu'il ne jouisse. Ca ne devrait pas être interdit un truc pareil ? C'était on ne peut plus frustrant et sadique, il le reconnaissait. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que ce même gars l'avait ouvertement chauffé quelques heures plus tôt lui susurrant suavement à l'oreille qu'il avait envie de lui avant de le repousser rudement pour se sauver comme un voleur. Pas très fair-play, mais ce qu'il avait fait était dix fois pire.

Sans doute avait-il exagéré, mais dans le feu de l'action ce châtiment lui avait paru justifié et amplement mérité. Et ce fut en retour le moment le plus érotique de toute sa vie. Il avait pris un pied d'enfer à faire cette fellation, attentif au moindre des gémissements du brun, percevant ses soupirs, appréciant ses râles d'un plaisir évident et ses grondements rauques s'échappant de sa gorge. Cela avait été putain de jouissif parce que Derek s'était offert à lui. Entièrement, intégralement. Ses barrières, pourtant si infranchissables, étaient tombées les unes après les autres tel un fragile château de cartes. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé, ni même menacé. Mais Stiles s'en voulait. Terriblement même. Il avait agit comme le dernier des enfoirés, un imbécile qui ne méritait acunement d'être pardonné. Il ne se savait pas aussi téméraire et s'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'est que Derek ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Aussi, quand la sentence tomberait, que le brun le châtierait sans pitié, il ne broncherait pas, et encaisserait la punition sans se plaindre. Il avait parfaitement conscience que la prochaine fois Derek ne se contenterait pas de simples pelotages ni de quelques baisers aussi désarmants, dévastateurs et brûlants soient-ils. Cela irait beaucoup plus loin. Ils iraient jusqu'au bout. Après tout, maintenant que le jeu avait commencé il fallait bien le terminer. Et Stiles doutait fortement d'en sortir vainqueur.

Il soupira exagérément et dans un geste irascible repoussa la couette loin de lui. N'arriverait-il donc jamais à fermer l'œil ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se prenne autant la tête ? Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si la situation avait à ce point dégénéré. Bon, peut-être un peu, mais quand même. Derek avait aussi sa part de tords. Il n'était pas le seul à jouer.

Agacé, il regarda l'heure sur son réveil : 05h08. Il souffla de nouveau, récupéra de mauvaise grâce sa couette et s'emmitoufla dedans bien décidé à essayer de dormir un peu. Mais de nouveau, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ses pensées partirent à la dérive.

Si seulement Derek était là… il se blottirait dans ses bras, entrelacerait ses doigts aux siens et calerait sa tête au creux de son cou exhalant la suavité de sa peau. Si Derek était là, il aurait chaud, l'esprit apaisé, serait en sécurité et tomberait en un rien de temps dans les bras de Morphée. Mais voilà, Derek n'était pas là et ces foutues envies n'étaient qu'une perte de temps. Parce que le brun et lui n'étaient rien. Absolument rien. Pas même de vrais amis. Et puis d'ailleurs, d'où sortaient ces élucubrations ? Depuis quand il avait envie de passer la nuit en mode petite cuillère avec un loup mal léché collé à lui. C'était franchement du grand n'importe quoi ! Il avait certainement égaré quelques neurones au Babylon. Voir tous ces couples gays lui avait sans doute fait croire que lui aussi l'était. Mais il n'en était rien.

Le bel imbécile. Il tombait amoureux sans même le savoir.

Stiles pesta marmonnant des mots inintelligibles puis ferma très fort les yeux. Il était plus que temps de dormir. Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

Était-ce un rêve ou était-ce la réalité ?

Un rêve bien sûr. Et quel rêve fabuleux. Un songe comme on aimerait en faire toutes les nuits. Un de ceux qui vous promet monts et merveilles mais vous laisse frustré et humide quand la réalité vient vous happer vous forçant à vous extirper d'un sommeil auquel vous essayez tant bien que mal de vous accrocher de toutes vos forces. Voilà le genre de rêve dans lequel était plongé Stiles.

Les sensations paraissaient si réelles, si fortes, si désirées. C'était prodigieux, agréable, sensuel, et pour rien au monde il aurait voulu se réveiller. Il était si bien là, au chaud, prisonnier d'un plaisir auquel il se soumettait sans honte, pile à la frontière de l'inconscience. Son corps tressautait imperceptiblement, sa tête dodelinait de droite et de gauche, sa gorge expulsait d'audacieux soupirs de bien être. Il était aux portes du paradis. Ses hanches se soulevaient malgré lui, ses jambes remuaient faiblement se prélassant l'une contre l'autre, ses orteils se crispaient et ses mains se… eh bien ses mains… Quel était ce cliquetis déplaisant quand il essayait de les bouger ? Étrange. Et pourquoi avait-il la tangible sensation d'entendre grogner ? Plutôt désagréable comme son. Du coup, il n'était plus vraiment sûr que son fantasme ne soit qu'un simple rêve.

Aussi, dans un geignement incontrôlé la peur lui nouant subitement le ventre, il ouvrit brutalement les yeux pour tomber dans le regard le plus froid qu'il lui eut était donné de voir. Un regard de glace posé sur lui qui le fit tressaillir des pieds à la tête.

\- Derek, souffla-t-il, bouleversé. Qu'est-ce que…

Mais il ne put s'exprimer davantage. Son corps se crispa brusquement quand il se prit la réalité en pleine face et qu'une putain d'envie de jouir le saisit aux tripes. Il lâcha un gémissement si violent qu'il dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas hurler. Ce qu'il vivait n'était définitivement pas une utopie. Ca frôlait même le scandale.

La couette gisant à terre, l'hyperactif était totalement nu. Comment, pourquoi, il n'en savait rien, mais il n'avait pas froid, et cette main aux doigts brûlants qu'il sentait sur son entrejambe entourant son érection était bien patente. Cette intrigante lui imprimait de réels va-et-vient alternant douceur et ferveur qui le faisait littéralement friser la folie. Il n'avait même jamais rien connu d'aussi génial. Désarmant comme situation. Son sang chantait plus vite et plus fort dans ses veines, il était au septième ciel. Il ne cessait de gémir, de geindre et de souffler. C'était si bon, et il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'il s'envole vers l'extase, tel un adolescent à peine pubère, mais Derek savait comment le retenir juste au bord. Derek ! Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là celui-là ? Quelle heure était-il ? Cet enfoiré n'avait pas perdu de temps pour venir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- Derek, arrête, at… atends.

Mais le loup se moquait bien des désirs de l'humain. Il n'en avait même carrément rien à foutre. Seul lui importait le sexe chaud et doux qu'il tenait étroitement serré dans sa main et auquel il offrait la plus délicieuse des tortures.

\- Aaaahh, putain, couina l'hyperactif le rouge aux joues. Venge toi si tu veux mais arrête de me regarder comma ça maudit loup.

Le plus jeune essaya de s'extraire voulant échapper au regard austère posé sur lui mais impossible de bouger. Il jeta de rapides coups d'œil à ses bras. Merde alors. C'était quoi ce bazar ? Ses poignets étaient retenus par des menottes de part et d'autre de sa tête de lit. Putain, d'où ça sortaient ça ? Depuis quand Derek se promenait avec des menottes. Le con, il l'avait attaché pendant son sommeil. Incroyable. C'était de la triche.

\- Regarde-moi ! gronda férocement le loup en attrapant le menton de l'humain.

Le brun voulait lire dans ses yeux, admirer son visage, s'imprégner de son essence, et surtout, il voulait contempler sa vengeance.

Captant de nouveau son regard étincelant de désir, il continua ses caresses sur le membre endolori tout en le scrutant de ses yeux froids. Le visage impassible, il ne perdait pas une miette de ses réactions se délectant du plaisir qu'il lisait dans ses prunelles.

\- De… Derek, haleta l'hyperactif tirant malgré lui sur les menottes se faisant mal au passage, tu… tu n'as pas le droit de… les menottes, c'est de la tri…

\- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, le coupa le brun tout en accentuant ses mouvements. Tu te souviens ?

Les lamentations de Stiles redoublèrent de fureur allant jusqu'à friser l'obscénité, son souffle devint saccadé, son pouls s'accéléra considérablement. A ce rythme, il allait jouir entre les doigts de Derek. Enfin, s'il menait ce petit jeu jusqu'au bout, parce que sincèrement il y avait matière à douter. Le jeune homme réalisa alors à quel point cela avait dû être douloureux pour le loup quand il l'avait lâchement abandonné cette nuit à deux doigts de l'orgasme. Il était désormais certain qu'il n'existait pas de pire frustration que ce qu'il avait osé faire. Il ne serait donc pas surpris que Derek agisse en connard à son tour.

\- Derek, soupira-t-il le cœur au bord des lèvres. S'il… s'il te plait.

\- Je sais, répondit seulement Derek plus que conscient de l'état fébrile de sa douce victime.

De sa main libre, il recouvrit la bouche de Stiles emprisonnant ses soupirs, étouffant ses plaintes. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, de plonger sa langue dans sa bouche, de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'étreindre avec passion, mais son esprit lui hurlait vengeance, châtiment, représailles. Il lui fallait punir l'hyperactif, le soumettre à la pire des tortures même si pour cela il devait en crever de frustration. Encore.

Tout en le masturbant d'une main experte veillant à ne pas le faire venir trop vite, il dévora son corps des yeux, glissant sur lui un regard devenu de feu. Il le trouvait si beau, si gracieux, sa peau laiteuse parsemée de grains de beauté l'envoûtait, ses tétons rose-brun, ses hanches parfaites, son ventre plat, ses jambes, tout l'attirait. Et son sexe érigé, à la courbure parfaite, le gland charnu où perlait la rosée… ce sexe tendu, il le voulait dans sa bouche, exigeant de le caresser, le goûter. Mais il n'en ferait rien. Pas maintenant, pas cette fois.

Stiles était sur le point de rendre les armes, il le lisait dans ses yeux écarquillés de plaisir. Ces mêmes yeux dans lesquels il plongea à nouveau pour y cueillir le doux parfum du désir. Derek ne se touchait même pas, mais l'odeur de ce corps en effervescence le rendait ivre et était pour lui le plus merveilleux des aphrodisiaques.

\- Jouis ! ordonna-t-il en libérant la bouche de Stiles pour l'entendre hurler. Jouis Stiles !

\- Derek ! geignit l'humain.

\- Jouis je te dis, claqua le brun en le saisissant par la gorge.

\- Je…

Mais Stiles ne put jamais finir sa phrase. La bouche de Derek venait de fondre sur la sienne comme un aigle sur sa proie, le pénétrant de sa langue, le bâillonnant avec fièvre. Cela n'avait rien d'un baiser tendre, ou langoureux, c'était carrément une invasion barbare, dominatrice, un assaut viril et autoritaire. Il fouaillait sa bouche sans pitié sa main autour de son sexe se faisant plus ferme, plus rapide, plus sauvage.

Alors seulement, Stiles rendit les armes, sa langue valsant avec celle de Derek acceptant la sentence et déposant son destin au creux de ses mains. Et dans un ultime va-et-vient sur son sexe tendu et douloureux, il se laissa aller à la délivrance et jaillit entre les doigts du brun son corps se convulsant de spasmes et hurlant son plaisir dans la bouche de Derek. Lequel abandonna rapidement ses lèvres pour écouter ses lamentations et observer sa figure. Dieu que ce môme était beau. Agaçant, potentiellement déséquilibré pour oser jouer pareil jeu avec un loup tel que lui mais putain de beau et bigrement attirant pour un gosse de seulement 17 ans. Bon sang, il le voulait tellement. Son propre corps était en feu réclamant la chair de Stiles, le désirant si ardemment qu'il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir.

Les yeux fermés, l'hyperactif ne parvenait pas à toucher terre. Le plaisir n'avait pas encore quitté son corps qu'il sentit Derek remuer contre lui ses lèvres animales partant à l'assaut de sa gorge qu'il suçota fiévreusement y déposant une myriade de baisers, puis glissa sur ses tétons qu'il mordilla lui arrachant des cris de douleur avant de descendre sur son ventre où sa langue sembla chercher quelque chose dans son nombril. Il avait envie de le toucher en retour, de fourrer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, mais les enclaves autour de ses poignets l'empêchaient du moindre mouvement.

\- Derek, appela-t-il d'une voix suave. Libère-moi !

Le brun refusa tandis que sa langue traçait des sillons de feu sur la peau nue de son ventre ses mains flattant ses flancs. Il devenait fou. Il lui fallait plus. A ce rythme, s'il ne se contrôlait pas, il baiserait l'humain à sec.

\- Laisse-moi te toucher.

La voix de Stiles le fit revenir à la réalité. Cessant son doux supplice, il se redressa vivement, attrapa la couette jetée à terre pour en recouvrir le corps de sa victime et se pencha pour déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser ardent qui lui donna chaud une main enroulée autour de sa nuque pour plus de force. Puis, avant qu'il ne le quitte à regret, une fois de plus, il dégusta le lobe de son oreille l'écoutant soupirer et susurra vicieusement :

-Œil pour œil, dent pour dent Stiles.

Et avant même que les mots n'atteignent le cerveau de l'hyperactif, Derek était déjà à la porte prêt à quitter les lieux. Il se retourna pour observer le jeune homme dont le visage exprimer l'incrédulité et la peur. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le brun sourit on ne peut plus ravi de sa petite vengeance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écria l'humain en secouant les menottes. Tu ne comptes quand même pas partir en me laissant attacher ?

Derek haussa les épaules, attrapa son portable et composa un rapide message avant de le remettre dans sa poche.

\- Détache-moi !

\- Pas envie.

\- Déconne pas Derek et libère-moi, exigea Stiles.

\- Tu es adorable dans cette position, ricana le loup en passant le pas de la porte.

\- Non, attends, mon père ne va pas tarder à rentrer.

\- C'est pas mon problème.

\- DEREK ! hurla le môme qui rebondissait dans son lit.

Derek attrapa la poignée de la porte, prêt à la refermer.

\- Attends-toi à voir débouler Scott d'un instant à l'autre, dit-il.

\- Scott ? Pourquoi ?

Le brun ressortit le portable de sa poche et l'agita du bout des doigts sous le regard estomaqué de Stiles.

\- T'as pas fais ça !

\- Jme suis gêné.

\- Connard !

Derek ricana de nouveau.

\- Je t'attendrai chez moi, promit-il en refermant la porte avant de dégringoler l'escalier et de quitter la maison.

Il entendit Stiles hurler son prénom à plusieurs reprises, lui ordonnant avec des mots plutôt crus de ramener son gros cul poilu de loup mais cela ne fit qu'amplifier sa bonne humeur. Aussi, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, il grimpa dans sa camaro et du baume au cœur prit la direction de son loft.

La prochaine fois serait la bonne. Ce petit jeu avait assez duré.

* * *

Et voilà, satisfaits de la vengeance de Derek ou est-ce encore trop gentil ?

Le prochain chapitre est en cours, j'essaie de me dépêcher.


	6. Chapter 6

Immobiles, le silence pour seul témoin, les deux hommes se tenaient face à face. Dos bien droit, parfaitement campés sur leurs jambes, ils n'étaient séparés que de quelques malheureux centimètres les souffles tranquilles battant leurs visages.

Deux heures à peine s'était écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre que déjà, ils étaient de nouveau fourrés ensemble. Et pour cause : Stiles était venu régler ses comptes avec Derek-_je suis un enfoiré_-Hale. En effet, sa petite blague de '_jte fais jouir attaché aux barreaux de ton lit puis jme casse tel le plus gros crevard de la ville mais je prends grand soin de prévenir Scott pour te libérer alors que t'es complètement nu', _ne l'avait pas vraiment fait rire. Surtout quand il lui avait fallu tout raconter à son meilleur ami qui, allait savoir pourquoi, avait presque failli tourner de l'œil en apprenant la vérité. Ou était-ce parce que son esprit avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'imaginer quelques scènes pornographiques Sterekiennes ? Mais peu importait au fond. Stiles se fichait pas mal que Scott soit au courant même s'il aurait préféré lui avouer ce licencieux secret d'une manière plus délicate et certainement plus appropriée qu'à poil.

Non, ce qui comptait en cet instant était de faire cesser toute cette grotesque mascarade et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute quitte à y laisser quelques plumes. Parce que c'était bien beau de jouer à qui frustrerait le plus l'autre, mais il s'agissait quand même d'un jeu purement sexuel non anodin auquel s'était malencontreusement greffés émotions et sentiments qui n'auraient jamais dû voir le jour. Très malin en effet. Et Stiles était le seul à blâmer, le seul fautif, parce qu'à bien y réfléchir, c'était bel et bien lui qui avait commencé. S'il n'était pas venu chez Derek il y a deux jours dans le seul but de lui voler un baiser ils n'en seraient certainement pas là. C'est pourquoi il se devait de mettre un terme à cette situation. Mais pour aller où ? Dans quelle direction ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais avant de déclarer haut et fort 'game over', il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. Et cette détermination impliquait de finir dans le lit de Derek Hale et ceci, quoiqu'il en coûte.

Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Plantés au beau milieu du loft, bras croisés sur les poitrines, le loup et l'humain se dévisageaient sans rien dire les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre dans une atmosphère lourde de sens. Derek narguait Stiles de son sourire moqueur accusant en retour une mine particulièrement rancunière. Visiblement, l'hyperactif n'avait pas vraiment digéré sa petite vengeance. Mais à qui la faute ? Néanmoins, se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ne solutionnerait pas le problème. Aussi, brisa-t-il le silence curieux de connaitre certains détails.

\- Scott a-t-il apprécié le spectacle ?

Stiles cessa aussitôt de tirer la tronche pour adresser à son interlocuteur un petit sourire narquois.

\- Il avait l'air assez choqué, je te le concède, répondit-il en fourrant les mains dans ses poches. Il faut dire aussi qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son meilleur ami totalement nu et enchainé à son lit.

\- Ce ne sont pas quelques cauchemars qui le tueront, se moqua le brun.

\- Ceci dit, reprit Stiles ignorant la boutade de Derek, le visage surprit de Scottie s'est rapidement transformé en une expression de stupéfaction voir d'horreur patente quand je lui ai absolument TOUT raconté. Parce que tu penses bien qu'il a fallu que je lui explique pourquoi j'étais attaché.

A ces mots, le cœur de Derek sauta dans sa poitrine et son petit sourire sardonique s'effaça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'tout' ?

\- Voyons Derek, tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire le mot 'tout' ?

\- Te fous pas de moi Stiles. Que lui as-tu dit précisément ?

\- Tu es dur d'oreille ou quoi ? railla le jeune homme. Je lui ai tout dit. Et quand je dis 'tout', ça veut dire de A à Z. Et je dois reconnaître qu'il a été un très bon interlocuteur, jusqu'au moment où je lui ai relaté ce fameux moment dans ta voiture et que…

\- Tu n'as pas fais ça ? grinça le loup en le choppant par le col de sa veste.

\- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, Derek, tu te souviens ?

A croire qu'essayer ce proverbe c'était l'adopter.

\- Dis moi que t'es pas sérieux.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, répliqua le jeune homme une lueur de défi s'allumant dans ses yeux noisette. J'ai même cru qu'il allait faire une syncope le pauvre.

Dire que Derek était estomaqué eut été un euphémisme. Cette révélation le laissait sur le cul. Pour se venger de l'hyperactif, il avait osé envoyer un message à Scott prétextant que son meilleur ami avait besoin d'aide au plus vite, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que Stiles puisse lui conter en retour leurs quelques échanges de purs débauche. Du moins, pas aussi rapidement. Bien sûr, ces deux là étaient comme cul et chemise mais il y avait quand même des limites à la divulgation de certains secrets, pas vrai ? Parce que leur relation ou quoi que fut les rapports qu'ils entretenaient demeurait de l'ordre du privé, voir même du tabou. Et si le brun n'était pas aussi fier, il aurait ajouté que leurs baisers et autres passe-temps indécents relevaient du jardin secret. De Leur jardin secret.

\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, renchérit Stiles en repoussant la main du brun d'un geste vif. Mais c'est terminé Derek, ce petit jeu a assez duré. Je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant à venir ici après que tu m'aies laissé moisir dans mon lit. Tu m'as promis que la prochaine fois serait la bonne. Alors au diable les coups fourrés et finissons en.

Malgré sa détermination et la volubilité de ses paroles, Stiles n'en menait pas large. Cela semblait même suspect. Son envie du loup l'aveuglait, sa frustration l'énervait et il n'était plus très à même de penser de manière cohérente. La tentation était là, juste devant lui, imposante, dominatrice, envoûtante, et il n'avait qu'une envie, butiner ce corps de ses lèvres, se perdre dans leurs baisers et sentir les grandes mains chaudes de Derek autour de lui et sur lui. Mais plus que tout, il avait un besoin absolu de se sentir aimé et désiré, de savoir que ses sentiments, aussi ridicules soient-ils, étaient partagés. Car oui, il avait l'audace et l'espoir fou de croire que, peut-être, Derek était amoureux de lui.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, lança froidement le plus vieux coupant court à ses pensées.

\- C'est ce que je veux, répondit tout aussi froidement l'humain, et je sais que tu le veux aussi. Tu en as autant envie que moi si ce n'est plus.

Si Stiles avait encore quelques doutes sur les besoins de Derek, le sourire que ce dernier lui adressa balaya ses dernières craintes. Bien sûr que le loup avait envie de lui, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? On ne jouait pas à se chatouiller de la sorte sans réel but et il le lui avait assez prouvé.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que je te baise.

La voix rauque du loup râpa les nerfs de l'humain. Ce n'était à l'évidence pas une question mais Stiles aurait aimé que Derek ne parle pas de manière aussi crue même si ce mot venait de le faire frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je ne l'aurai pas dit comme ça mais c'est en effet ce que je veux, confirma l'hyperactif en succombant.

Dans une oeillade furtive marquant leur connivence amoureuse, il se laissa aller contre le torse de Derek, passa les bras autour de son cou ses doigts d'enfant galopant déjà dans la chevelure ébène puis, sans crier gare, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser salvateur pour sa bouche en feu. Un baiser qui déchaîna les éléments ouvrant très grand la porte à leur passion inassouvie.

Le moment était venu. Les dès étaient jetés. Le jeu pouvait enfin commencer.

* * *

Court ce chapitre, je sais et je m'en excuse mais c'était pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre.

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Oui, ce sera un lemon, rassurez-vous :)

Merci à vous les filles pour vos reviews. A très vite pour la suite et fin.

Pouki


	7. Chapter 7

Ca yé ! j'ai réussi à l'écrire ce lemon. J'ai mis 3 jours et je vous ai fait attendre mais le voici enfin.

Je dois la toute première phrase à ma chère DianeMoon sans qui je n'aurai pas réussi à pondre ce chapitre, ou alors, difficilement.

Je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à vos dernières reviews et je m'en excuse mais sachez qu'elles sont appréciées à leur juste valeur et très motivantes. Merci aussi à anonyme92 qui me suit depuis le début et que je ne peux remercier en privé.

Sur ce, je me tais et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Derek se retrouva plaqué, dos contre un mur, les lèvres de Stiles mordillant sensuellement les siennes, et ses mains cherchant presque à lui arracher son tee-shirt, il sut que la situation venait tout juste d'échapper à son contrôle.

Outrageusement collé à lui, l'humain pénétrait de force sa bouche, sa langue partant à la recherche de la sienne pour la déguster et s'imposer, comme un pirate ivre de rapine. Aucune douceur n'en résultait, ses baisers n'étaient que fièvre et empressement et Derek avait l'étrange et somme toute, agréable sensation d'être une proie dévorée par un dangereux prédateur.

Quelque peu abasourdi par tant d'impatience mais néanmoins on ne peut plus réceptif et débordant de désir pour son chasseur, il sentit une main aventureuse descendre vers ses fesses pour les caresser, les palper, les malaxant avec une certaine brusquerie. Le corps chaud et accueillant de Stiles se pressait toujours plus fort contre son bassin frottant une érection qu'il savait douloureuse contre sa cuisse. Et quand ce dernier, à force d'impatience, réussit à passer une main sous le tee-shirt dans des gestes hâtifs et désordonnés pour venir caresser de sa paume la peau si chaude, là, juste sous les côtes, Derek ne put retenir un tressaillement, sa fierté gonflant et palpitant contre le ventre de son apprenti tortionnaire.

Lèvres contre lèvres, les souffles se mêlaient, les salives se mélangeaient. Les cœurs battaient à l'unisson en une cacophonie assourdissante. Le loup et l'humain se sentaient fondre comme neige au soleil, frissonnant d'un plaisir non dissimulé, et désirant avec une hardiesse folle de sentir les peaux nues l'une contre l'autre tout en s'effleurant de la pulpe de leurs doigts.

\- C'est à mon tour de mener la danse, susurra l'hyperactif en venant sucer le lobe de l'oreille du brun.

\- Et si j'en ai pas envie ? objecta Derek dans un souffle le visage enfoui dans le cou du plus jeune.

Stiles cessa un instant ses cajoleries pour venir planter dans les iris opalines un regard amusé.

\- Pas envie ? Vraiment ?

Le long regard qui s'ensuivit eut raison de la santé mentale du plus vieux. Ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son cadet n'était pas seulement du désir ni même le simple besoin d'assouvir ses fantasmes, ou bien encore de la moquerie. Non, c'était bien plus que ça. Les prunelles chocolat transpiraient non seulement l'érotisme, mais aussi la douceur et la bienveillance. Et ces yeux là le bouleversait jusque dans son âme parce que jamais encore Stiles n'avait eu ce regard là

\- Et qu'en pense cette dernière ? demanda suavement Stiles en venant taquiner de ses doigts la fierté du loup.

Détachant un instant son regard du jeune homme, Derek baissa la tête pour scruter de ses yeux flambants la main accrochée à son entrejambe. Quelle audacieuse. Cette même main qui avait pelotée son fessier était en train de s'insérer sournoisement à l'intérieur de son jean allant jusqu'à se glisser sous la toile du boxer. Vraiment très audacieuse.

Un sourire libertin éclaira le visage du brun, et quand enfin il sentit les doigts brûlants autour de son membre il sut avec une vérité désarmante qu'il avait déjà perdu. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait. Aussi, dans un soupir de bien être, se libérant au passage de toute la frustration accumulée ces derniers jours, il accrocha de nouveau le regard lubrique de Stiles posé sur lui, attrapa sa nuque d'une main ses doigts grattant doucement la base de ses cheveux, la seconde se calant sur les hanches bien dessinées et, sans jamais se quitter un seul instant des yeux, s'abandonna aux caresses de l'hyperactif. Il avait le besoin impérieux de toucher et d'être touché. Et il comptait bien profité de ce moment de grâce que lui offrait son humain.

Et Stiles savait y faire. A croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Derek se noyait dans un maelstrom de sensations. Les mouvements de va-et-vient sur son sexe érigé étaient d'une lenteur affolante. Ce fabuleux contact corporel l'enveloppait de doux crépitements électriques et le jeune homme prenait un malin plaisir à le faire doucement devenir dingue.

\- Plus vite, implora-t-il les yeux noyés dans les siens.

L'humain sourit mais n'accéléra pas pour autant la cadence. Tout au contraire. Il ralentit encore plus ses gestes et glissa sa main sous les bourses où la peau était si fine, si douce, pour les malaxer avec gourmandise avant de remonter sur la hampe large, longue, et de passer un doigt sur le gland pour en cueillir la perle de rosée.

\- Stiles, grogna à nouveau le loup sa main autour de sa nuque s'en allant fourrager dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

De son bras libre, Stiles remonta le tee-shirt du loup pour venir caresser son ventre, effleurant ses abdominaux aux allures de tablette de chocolat et remontant doucement sur son torse pour le palper. Derek avait la peau si satinée, si souple, c'en était déstabilisant mais vraiment divin.

Les doigts de l'hyperactif galopèrent dans le dos puissamment musclé puis, dans une tendre secousse rapprocha le brun au plus près de lui et alla cueillir sur ses lèvres un baiser enflammé tandis que son autre main, toujours parfaitement enroulée autour de la fierté de Derek se mit brusquement à accélérer ses mouvements. Cette soudaine vivacité arracha à son amant plaintes et gémissements qu'il étouffa de sa bouche avalant le moindre de ses soupirs.

Rapidement, Derek se perdit dans les limbes du plaisir, oubliant la réalité et ses tourments. Les baisers de l'hyperactif étaient grisants. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé ainsi et il ferma plus fort les yeux pour mieux savourer chaque sensation. Cette main dans son jean le rendait fou. L'envie de jouir lui brûlait les entrailles, des flammes ardentes lui léchaient le bas ventre, son sang chantait plus vite et plus fort dans ses veines. Les doigts de Stiles sur sa verge tendue étaient comme une drogue et il avait l'impression de planer.

Les allers retours sur sa hampe se poursuivaient inlassablement et de ses mains hargneusement enroulées autour du garçon, Derek n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses râles. Et leurs baisers qui n'en finissaient pas, se faisant plus sensuels, plus profonds, plus passionnés. Comment avait-il fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour réussir à vivre sans les merveilles qu'étaient la bouche et la langue de son amant ?

\- Dis moi si je me trompe, mais on dirait que t'aime ça, badina Stiles entre deux baisers.

Pour unique réponse, le loup grogna contre sa bouche et lui mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, dit-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec envie.

Tout en le masturbant avec vivacité, Stiles sentait les mains de Derek l'étreindre fiévreusement, glissant sur son dos, ses reins, ses hanches et empoigner ses fesses avec passion. Dieu qu'il avait envie de cet homme. Il le voulait à la folie, désireux de goûter la moindre parcelle de son corps et de le caresser jusqu'à ce que ses mains saignent. Il voulait se perdre en lui, avec lui, autour de lui. Il voulait que le brun le fasse sien et le dévore jusqu'à la moelle. Il voulait tout de cet homme. De la tête aux pieds, il voulait tout de lui.

Stiles virait totalement fou. Et tous ces vêtements qui les séparaient devenaient soudainement des entraves insupportables. Il voulait la peau nue de son aîné contre la sienne, maintenant, tout de suite. La passion était si forte, si violente, elle demandait un assouvissement rapide et bestial. Son sang était en ébullition, il avait chaud, si chaud et Derek était le seul à pouvoir apaiser les flammes de son corps. Contre les lèvres de son amant, il se mit à gémir plus fort, des sons rauques s'échappant de sa gorge. A regret et étouffant de sa bouche la frustration du loup, il retira sa main du jean et dans des gestes empressés essaya d'arracher ce maudit tee-shirt devenu bien trop encombrant.

\- Putain Derek, aide-moi, s'énerva-t-il en tirant sur le bout de tissu.

\- T'es vraiment pas doué.

En un geste rapide et maitrisé, Derek fit passer le tee-shirt par dessus sa tête et le jeta par dessus son épaule sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Et vire moi ce pantalon, bougonna Stiles en se penchant sur le brun pour défaire de ses mains fébriles la boucle de sa ceinture.

\- Pousse toi ! Je vais le faire.

En un clin d'œil, Derek fit glisser la fermeture Éclair et retira pantalon et sous-vêtements pour se retrouver intégralement nu sous les yeux brillants d'un humain visiblement en chaleur. Puis, sans même lui demander son avis, il se rua sur ce dernier pour le forcer à enlever veste, chemise, pantalon et boxer avant de l'agripper par le biceps pour le traîner d'un pas énergique vers le lit où il le balança dessus sans ménagement.

\- Enfin ! claqua-t-il triomphant.

\- C'est vraiment la bonne cette fois ? interrogea Stiles à plat dos sur le lit les yeux pétillants de convoitise.

\- On va très vite le savoir, répondit Derek en venant s'installer à genoux entre les jambes écartées de l'humain.

\- Montre moi !

Le brun sourit et s'allongea sur le corps étendu de sa proie toute chaude pour venir l'embrasser amoureusement. Les rôles venaient de s'inverser et il avait bien l'intention de consommer ce repas gracieusement offert.

De la tête aux pieds, ils se touchèrent, bouche contre bouche, ventre contre ventre, jambes emmêlées, les mains glissant sur les corps en sueur. Ils échangeaient leurs salives, leurs odeurs, leurs caresses. Leurs langues bataillaient, affolées, explorant les cavités humides de leurs bouches, se léchant, se goûtant, leurs sexes bandés frottaient l'un contre l'autre, et c'était si bon qu'ils ne pouvaient se retenir de gémir. Il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'ils s'envolent tous deux vers l'extase.

Derek se détacha de la bouche de Stiles et alla déguster le lobe de son oreille ses mains flattant ses flancs, ses doigts griffant son ventre, ses cuisses avant de remonter en une caresse lente et dure. Attentif aux moindres réactions de son corps, il voulait découvrir ce qui lui plaisait, ce qui le rendrait complètement fou. Il se pencha et suça ses tétons à tour de rôle pinçant entre ses dents ces petits morceaux de chair. Dans un cri de surprise, le jeune homme se cambra sous lui et Derek jubila. Puis il descendit lentement le long de son torse, glissant vers le nombril, le pli de l'aine, terminant sa course dans son entrejambe et arrivant sur cette hampe si convoitée. Vraiment magnifique et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : l'avoir dans sa bouche et la déguster jusqu'à plus soif.

Mais avant de sonner la charge, il leva des yeux inquisiteurs sur Stiles croisant un regard voilé de désir et empreint de fièvre. L'envie et le plaisir ornaient le visage rougi de l'humain, sa bouche entrouverte semblait supplier et ses mains vinrent très vite se perdre dans la tignasse brune du loup.

\- S'il te plaît, souffla l'hyperactif en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

Un sourire carnassier vint étirer les lèvres du loup. Stiles était à sa merci, vibrant de désir, le corps transpirant la luxure. C'était certainement l'un des plus beaux spectacles qu'il lui ait été donné de voir et cette vision l'enivrait. Stiles était beau et il avait follement envie de lui.

Glissant une main sous les bourses chaudes de l'hyperactif, Derek les pourlécha doucement absorbant par petits à coups la peau si délicate avant de remonter une langue vagabonde le long de son membre tumescent jusqu'au gland, tout humide. Il le lécha du bout de la langue tendrement, gentiment avant de le prendre en bouche et de l'enserrer entre ses lèvres faisant rouler sa langue tout autour. Le gémissement fortement prononcé de Stiles lui fit battre le cœur plus vite. Dieu qu'il aimait ce son, écoutant avec attention ses râles de plaisir, ses gémissements plaintifs, ses soupirs de bonheur. Une ritournelle qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre.

Après l'avoir bien mouillé de sa salive, sa langue léchant et suivant le pourtour de ses veines, Derek le prit complètement en bouche faisant coulisser la hampe entre ses lèvres. Un vrai régal. Stiles avait très bon goût. Et il se mit à le sucer doucement puis de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort.

D'instinct, et sans doute parce qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement, l'hyperactif se cambra violemment, son bassin remuant au même rythme que la bouche du loup. Ses mains agrippèrent les draps les serrant si fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent, la tête rejetée en arrière il prononçait des mots inintelligibles et ses jambes étaient si bien écartées qu'il frisait littéralement l'obscénité. Ce qu'il vivait là était sans nul doute le meilleur moment de sa vie. Entre les mains de Derek, son sexe s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans sa bouche, il était pareil à un pantin désarticulé et il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : que cet instant dure à jamais.

Mais Derek était bien trop doué et lui pas assez expérimenté et bien trop excité. Il était près de l'explosion. Aussi, suite à une aspiration un peu plus forte sur sa fierté, Stiles ne put se retenir davantage et jaillit sans crier gare dans la bouche chaude du brun en un long râle suggestif. Lequel avala tout, avant que de sa langue habile il ne se livre à une toilette intime et soigneuse léchant délicatement le contour de son gland.

Le plaisir n'avait pas encore quitté son corps que Stiles se retrouva allongé sur le ventre deux grandes mains chaudes et fermes caressant ses fesses et remontant tranquillement son dos pour venir presser ses épaules, une paire de lèvres embrassant la base de son cou.

\- Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, murmura Derek à son oreille.

La visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, l'hyperactif avait toutes les peines du monde à redescendre de son petit nuage, et les paroles du loup ne prirent réellement tout leur sens que lorsqu'il l'entendit ouvrir le tiroir du chevet. Il tourna alors le visage vers l'origine du bruit pour apercevoir son ainé attraper un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif.

\- Derek, appela-t-il en essayant de se remettre sur le dos.

\- Bouge pas ! claqua le loup en appuyant sur ses fesses pour le maintenir en place.

Les mains de Derek étaient si chaudes, si doucereuses sur sa peau pâle. Et Stiles avaient tellement envie de lui. Il se consumait et avait hâte de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

De ses doigts abondamment lubrifiés, le brun en introduisit d'abord un dans l'intimité du jeune homme, titillant et jouant avec son anus, puis un second tout aussi taquin. Le long soupir de satisfaction que lâcha Stiles l'incita à entamer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui eut raison de lui quand il accéléra les à-coups. Le plaisir montait crescendo et Derek sentait sa proie s'amollir dans ses bras se livrant à lui corps et âme. Stiles n'était plus qu'une boule de chair frémissante attendant le bon vouloir de son bourreau. Mais quand enfin Derek voulut remplacer ses doigts par son sexe, l'hyperactif se débattit presque férocement sous lui.

\- Non Derek, protesta-t-il. Pas comme ça.

Immédiatement, Derek le lâcha et s'écarta. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question Stiles se retourna, se redressa pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et se rallongea sur le dos l'entrainant avec lui.

\- Je ne veux pas faire ça par derrière, expliqua le jeune homme face au regard interrogateur posé sur lui. Je veux te voir.

Attendri par cette demande, Derek l'observa longuement avant de répondre très doucement :

\- D'accord.

Sa voix était si chaude et si inhabituellement affectueuse qu'elle fit frémir l'humain qui l'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser auquel Derek répondit de bonne grâce. Mais très vite, l'envie de ne faire plus qu'un les consuma plus fort les faisant palpiter d'impatience.

\- Prends-moi Derek, fais moi tien, supplia Stiles quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Mais ne sois pas trop brutal.

Le brun sourit. Décidément, ce gamin avait l'art de lui mettre un sacré baume au cœur emplissant sa vie de couleurs plus légères. Bien sûr qu'il serait doux et gentil. Même s'il s'était bien amusé à ses dépends le frustrant plus que de raison, il n'avait jamais été question de le faire souffrir. Il n'était pas un monstre et faire du mal à Stiles reviendrait à s'auto-mutiler. Il tenait trop à lui pour faire une chose pareille.

\- Je peux peut-être essayer d'être gentil, le rassura le brun en faisant pénétrer deux doigts à l'entrée de son anneau de chair pour le préparer.

\- J'ai confiance, dit le jeune homme dans un souffle appréciant les allers retours dans son antre.

Oui, Stiles avait toute confiance en son amant. Derek avait beau être ce type froid, brusque et arrogant que tout le monde connaissait, il savait avec une conviction accrue et démesurée qu'il prendrait soin de lui.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda Derek les mains posées sur les genoux pliés et largement écartés de l'humain.

\- Je suis prêt.

Et c'est sans le quitter du regard que Derek souleva ses fesses et s'enfonça très doucement en lui prenant grand soin de ne pas le faire souffrir.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il tout de même inquiet.

\- Oui, souffla Stiles sans l'ombre d'une grimace.

Millimètre après millimètre le brun gagnait du terrain caressant de ses doigts la peau suave des cuisses de son cadet, progressant par petits à-coups et lui arrachant de voluptueux soupirs qui sonnaient à ses oreilles comme la plus belle des mélodies. Et quand il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde il se pencha sur Stiles pour l'embrasser avec passion mêlant sa langue à la sienne une main enfouie dans ses cheveux.

\- Bouge ! implora l'hyperactif contre ses lèvres.

A l'ordre, Derek se redressa mais dut se faire violence pour ne pas le marteler immédiatement de coups de butoir anarchiques. Pourtant, il y avait de quoi : Stiles était si étroit, si chaud, ça le rendait dingue. Mais il se ressaisit. Il voulait prendre son temps et avait promis d'être doux pour leur première fois.

\- Bouge Derek, siffla à nouveau le jeune homme à bout de nerf.

Face à face, ils firent alors l'amour, les chevilles de Stiles croisées autour des reins du brun, ses bras autour de son cou, son souffle contre le sien. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine et il leur fallait toujours plus. Plus vite, plus fort, plus de baisers, plus de peaux sous leurs mains empressées. Ils avaient le besoin constant de combler une distance qui n'existait plus. Le plaisir les dévastait, les portant toujours plus haut, plus loin. Les gémissements et les soupirs allaient bon train. La réalité n'existait plus, la bulle dans laquelle ils planaient était le plus merveilleux des cocons. Une alchimie parfaite venue de l'amour faisait frissonner leurs peaux et leurs âmes. Ce n'était plus Stiles et Derek. Ils étaient une seule et même entité, et quand ils atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble en un puissant orgasme ils réalisèrent que dorénavant ils ne pourraient plus jamais se passer l'un de l'autre.

Mais ils n'en restèrent pas là. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois, longtemps, sensuellement puis sauvagement. Jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien d'eux que deux corps pleinement assouvis et deux cœurs apaisés. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils en oublient leur frustration des derniers jours.

Et quand arriva le moment fatidique où Morphée se présenta toquant malicieusement à la porte, Stiles, adroitement blottit contre son loup leva des yeux taquins sur lui murmurant doucement :

\- Si je reste dormir, tu me prendras dans tes bras ?

\- Non, répondit Derek les yeux clos.

\- T'es pas sympa.

\- J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais, rétorqua le plus vieux en ouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans le regard espiègle du jeune homme.

\- Oh allez, s'il te plaît. Fais un effort.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A ton avis ?

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'en sais rien. Pourquoi ?

\- Pas envie.

\- Pas en...

\- Tais toi, ordonna le brun tout en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille de son humain le ramenant fermement contre lui. Si tu veux qu'on remette ça dans quelques heures, il va falloir dormir.

\- C'est une promesse ? demanda Stiles le visage enfoui dans le cou du loup.

\- C'en est une. Maintenant, dors !

Un sourire ornant ses lèvres, Derek resserra son emprise autour de son humain qui dormait déjà et ferma les yeux pour très vite sombrer à son tour dans un profond sommeil. Cette fois avait été la bonne et il ne regrettait rien.

Game over peut-être mais un tout nouveau jeu commençait pour eux.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors ce lemon, bien ou pas ? Ok, j'ai raccourci la fin mais j'aimais bien comme ça.

Un épilogue vous plairait-il ?

Bien à vous.

Pouki


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir, _

_voici enfin cet épilogue dont j'avais parlé. Très court et peut-être pas à la hauteur de vos espérances mais j'espère que ça vous plaira un peu quand même. Je dois être en mode 'manque de confiance en soi'. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

\- Stiles ! aboya Derek en tapant sur le matelas. Ramène tes fesses dans ce putain de lit et termine ce que tu as commencé !

\- Pas le temps, je dois y aller. Il est déjà 8 h passé. Scott va encore se demander ce que je fous et je me vois mal lui dire que je donnais du plaisir à mon mec.

\- Et puis encore, grogna le loup en imaginant la tête de McCall si Stiles lui balançait ça en pleine poire. Viens là ! M'oblige pas à venir te chercher.

Debout au milieu de la chambre, l'hyperactif ne l'écoutait pas et s'efforçait tant bien que mal d'enfiler pantalon et tee-shirt, mais dans sa hâte il s'emmêla les pieds et tomba sur le postérieur.

\- C'est pas vrai, râla-t-il en s'agitant pour se relever et attraper ses chaussures.

Adossé à la tête de lit, bras croisés sur la poitrine, Derek leva les yeux au ciel devant la maladresse de son petit-ami.

\- Idiot, ricana-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- Oh ça va hein ! Te moque pas. J'aimerai t'y voir.

\- Sérieux, je m'en fous pas mal que tu sois en retard pour les cours Stiles, c'est pas mon problème.

\- Ça va le devenir si mon père apprend qu'à cause de toi j'arrive en retard presque tous les matins.

\- A cause de moi ? répéta le loup, contrarié.

\- Qui d'autre ? rétorqua l'humain un sourire aux lèvres tout en plongeant ses prunelles chocolat dans son regard azur.

Six mois que ces deux là formaient un couple, et trois mois que Stiles passait désormais toutes ses nuits chez son aîné. Ne supportant plus les incessants allers-retours de l'hyperactif entre la maison du Shérif et son loft, Derek avait proposé ou était-ce ordonné (allez savoir), au jeune homme de venir s'installer chez lui pour de bon. Mais en ce lundi matin d'une nouvelle semaine, il doutait sérieusement d'avoir eu là une bonne idée.

Stiles était pareil à un démon dans le corps d'un ange.

Trois mois que chaque matin ce jeune diablotin frustrait le brun plus que de raison en virevoltant sous les draps pour venir prendre en bouche sa fierté et entamer une petite séance de gâterie très personnelle. Un réveil des plus délicieux pour Derek qui sentait ses entrailles prendre feu et son sang courir plus vite dans ses veines, tandis que ses doigts venaient se perdre dans les cheveux du plus jeune tout en lâchant de petits soupirs de bien être. Mais là où ça pêchait c'est que, putain de bordel de m..., jamais Stiles n'achevait son œuvre. JAMAIS. Et tout ça par manque de temps mais essentiellement par jeu et simple esprit de vengeance. Et ça, ça agaçait prodigieusement le loup qui concoctait en retour des plans tous plus tordus les uns que les autres pour rendre la pareille à son humain. Et cela fonctionnait plutôt bien. Stiles morflait et perdait à son tour la tête avant d'être lâchement abandonné avec une érection du tonnerre. "Œil pour œil, dent pour dent" était devenu leur devise. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils en redemandaient.

Six mois que ces deux imbéciles vivaient dans leur bulle, un parfait cocon empli de débauche et de passion charnelle, s'aimant d'un amour indéfectible qu'ils ne s'avoueraient jamais, oubliant la réalité et leurs différents, et affichant sur leur visage le plus absolu des bonheurs. Mais c'était aussi les six mois les plus frustrants de leur vie. Leur stupide jeu du chat et de la souris avait certes pris fin mais ils étaient aujourd'hui plus que jamais au cœur des tourments de la chair se donnant corps et âme l'un à l'autre quand venait la nuit, mais ne s'accordant que des bribes de plaisir dans la journée, s'amusant à se voler jusqu'à leur dernière parcelle de lucidité pour mieux se laisser choir. Un autre jeu tout aussi idiot que le premier.

\- Allez, je me sauve, lança Stiles en jetant son sac de cours sur l'épaule. A ce soir.

En se détournant, il entendit le loup grogner. Un grondement bas et rauque qui lui donna la chair de poule, mais qu'il affectionnait tout autant que ça l'excitait parce que cela présageait une nuit pleine de luxure, de soupirs et de gémissements interminables. Derek lui ferait payer son audace, il le savait. Aussi, un sourire moqueur et fiévreux accroché à la face, le jeune homme se retourna.

\- Je suis certain que tu trouveras un bon moyen de te venger, dit-il les yeux pétillants d'effronterie. Tu trouves toujours.

Les lèvres de Derek s'étirèrent en un rictus carnassier.

\- T'es un homme mort, trancha ce dernier en s'extirpant des draps pour se lever complètement nu.

Stiles pouffa mais évita soigneusement de mater ce corps d'Apollon s'il ne voulait pas risquer à coup sûr l'heure de colle.

\- Maintenant, dégage !

L'hyperactif ne demanda pas son reste et quitta rapidement les lieux non sans un dernier sourire à son homme qui lui renvoya un regard noir.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, murmura Derek dans un sourire devenu tout tendre avant de se rendre à la salle de bains pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Ainsi était rythmé leur quotidien : jeu, amour, frustration, passion et luxure.

Un jeu des plus stupides. Beaucoup de frustration et de luxure. Une passion souveraine. Et surtout et plus que tout, un amour incommensurable.

* * *

Voilàààààààà.

Alors alors alors ?


End file.
